Años de mozos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una tierna confesión en un lugar secreto, OrochiTsuna


**Años de mozos**.

Escaparon de la junta, a él se le había ocurrido una absurda excusa relacionada con algunos objetos olvidados que fueron específicamente colocados horas antes para poder escapar de tan aburrida reunión con el tercer Hokage, en la cual Jiraiya se quedó voluntariamente a fuerzas.

-¿Te has preguntado qué será de nuestras vidas en algunos años? -preguntó de improvisto.

Tsunade levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Sabía que él era raro, que a veces sufría de delirios que le hacían decir o hacer cosas impresionantes y en algunos casos escalofriantes, pero esa pregunta fue la excepción a la normal.

-No lo sé, Orochi, y tampoco me gustaría pensar profundamente en eso.

Orochimaru se volvió hacia Tsunade y sonreía divertido.

-Bueno, yo creo que en un futuro seré Hokage -Asumió una pose de orgullo y Tsunade estalló en carcajadas- ¿Qué? Tengo conocimientos, habilidades y no hay shinobi a la redonda que se atreva a desafiarme.

-Pues yo no estaría muy segura -Tsunade camino lentamente y se paró frente a su compañero- Jiraiya es un cabeza hueca, pero cuando se lo propone sorprende hasta con las cosas más simples que tenga a la mano. Y lo sabes.

Ese último comentario entristeció un poco al ninja. Miró un momento sus manos y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo -el joven pateó una piedra- La verdad, me aterra pensar que un día seré viejo y moriré sin remedio, y morir en pelea, aunque suena honorable, también me atemoriza. No me gusta la idea de que un día termine como cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, hecho pedazos sangrantes en el suelo.

La joven mujer se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó tiernamente, en un intento de animarlo.

-Bueno. Nos escapamos de una aburrida junta con el Hokage, y si nos quedamos aquí nos hallarán más temprano que tarde. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Orochimaru volvió a sonreir, y tomando la mano de la kunoichi, la encaminó a una vereda casi secreta...

-Sígueme. No preguntes, no cuestiones, no hables. Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

Se encaminaron por un área rocosa situada en la parte posterior del monumento a los Hokages, dio vuelta en un recoveco minúsculo donde la ninja apenas pudo atravesar y llegaron...

-Orochi... este lugar...

El famoso asunto que Orochimaru quería tratar con Tsunade era un campo sin plantas que terminaba en un desfiladero, pero por el cual se podía ver parte de Konoha y la vista daba hasta el mar. A esa hora, donde el crepúsculo iniciara la marcha, los destellos naranjas que se reflejaban en el mar daban a la vista una imagen casi paradisiaca.

-Este lugar... que hermosa vista...

-Claro. Era mi lugar secreto, como verás, no cualquiera entra hasta aquí.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías, aparte de mostrarme tu "lugar secreto"?

El ninja se acercó a su compañera, y con una ternura sorprendente, la besó de forma suave y casta en los labios, para luego separarse tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Te... te gusto?

La kunoichi miró a su compañero, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con misterio, mezclando homogéneamente sus emociones, pero estas se dejaban ver con facilidad.

Había miedo y misterio en su voz, y aunque si se equivocaba terminaría casada con Jiraiya, juró que pudo sentir un poco de ternura.

-Gustarme -Tsunade se acercó al desfiladero y tomo asiento sobre una roca- Tu le gustas a muchas chicas, a algunas les gusta tu pelo, a otras tus ojos, otras dicen una gran cantidad de comentarios sobre tu pecho y tu trasero...

Orochimaru hizo una mueca y se paró frente a Tsunade.

-No me interesa la opinión de cualquiera. Quiero la tuya.

Se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta, y dirigió sus labios al jovial cuello de la chica, besándolo con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarla, sintió las manos de ella rodeando su cuello.

-Me gustas. Y me gustaría que nos escapáramos más seguido.

Un rato despuús, Jiraiya salió de la oficina del Hokage. Quería gritar, golpear o incluso torturtar a quien se le parase enfrente, pero esas ideas desaparecieron al ver a Orochimaru y a Tsunade volver tomados de la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! -Jiraiya se planto en medio de la pareja- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tan juntos?

-Ah, Jiraiya -Tsunade se soltó de Orochimaru y trato de desviar el tema- Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós chicos.

La rubia desaparecio en un callejón, y Jiraiya notó que Orochimaru tenía la vista perdida.

-E, ejejejejeje, a me se me hace que ya lo "hicieron"...

-Y a mi se me hace que te romperé la cabeza si sigues molestando -Orochimaru tomó su actitud altanera- ¿Estuvo divertida la junta?

-¡¿Cómo crees!?

Orochimaru sonrió al ver la cara de su compañero contraerse en un mohín acusatorio dirigido a él por abandonarlo a su suerte con el Hokage y le reclamo un montón de cosas más.

-Y con todo lo que planean reformar¿esperan que demos el 100? Las cosas no serán las mismas.

-Si, tienes razón... -Orochimaru volvio su vista al cielo, contemplando el astro que mostraba su cara completa- Las cosas ya no serán las mismas...

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, convenciéndose de sus palabras, y tratando de borrar el momento que pasó a solas con Tsunade.

-"Lo siento mucho... por que también me gustas mucho, pero lo mejor será terminar..."

**FIN** dedicado a Kisame Hoshigaki, a los lectores que se tomaron 5 minutos para leerlo y el siguiente songfic es "Here i go again" (SasuNaru) y el proximo oneshot es "Oportunidades" (NejiTen) Gracias y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
